The Child of a Demon
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: They're all set to kill Gin, but suddenly something unexpected gets in the way. How will Soul Society judge this small threat? Read and follow Capatain Hitsugaya in a struggle to keep order to chaos.
1. The Stopped Execution

We finally had him

_**These characters belong to Bleach. **_

_**This is going to be another long one so: read, review, and enjoy! **__****_

We finally had him. He would finally get what he deserves, but for some reason it seems…just wrong. The entire Soul Society has been chasing Ichimaru Gin all over the universe, and right now all the Captains including myself have him cornered. There's no where he can run, and no one to save him now that Aizen Sousuke is dead! I've been waiting to exact revenge on the man that made Matsumoto so miserable for all these years and now's my chance. So why does it feel so wrong? Why do I almost pity the man before me, cowering below the stares of all Soul Society's finest Captains?

"P-please," said Gin in a pathetically sad voice. "Please let me be. I won't harm anyone; I have never killed anyone during the entire war. P-please, let me go." His sentence was decided by the Captain Commander long ago. Ichimaru Gin was to be executed on sight for his crimes against humanity and the greater good of Soul Society. Tousen Kaname met that fate only moments before Gin's pathetic comment. He died bravely and silently; more than can be said about the man now standing over his body. Gin was truly making a fool of himself!

"Control yourself, Ichimaru!" Said Captain Commander Yamamoto. He stepped forward, letting out his incredible spirit force as a threat. "Do not forget that you were once a Captain.. Have some dignity and stand by your sins; take your punishment like a man!" He waved his hand at Captain Soi Fong; she is in charge of the executions now. As I watched her move forward, preparing to give the final command to her troops, I watched Gin become more and more nervous. His eyes, a sky-ocean blue, bulged from his head, his chest heaved in and out as though he were short of air, his hands where behind his back like a child covering there backside when in trouble, and his legs were-

"STOP!" I yelled. I had to stop this; I was the only one who noticed. Everyone turned to face me, except Soi Fong who kept her eyes glued to Gin's every move.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what is the meaning of this?" Asked Yamamoto, slight anger in his eyes. I didn't back down, in fact I went and stood right in front of Soi Fong to prevent her attacking Gin while I spoke. Eyes widened and I figured, before they execute me along with Gin, I'd better explain myself. I didn't know how to say it, so I thought I'd show them.

"You can't kill him like that." I said cautiously. "It's inhumane." Everyone stared. "Here I'll show you." As I approached Gin millions of eyes followed my footsteps. But I knew what I saw, and if it was what I thought then there's no way I'll let anyone hurt Gin in this place. As I walked I examined Gin's body. He was nervous, and began to back away when I approached. His eyes bulged, his chest heaved, his hands behind his back, and at his left leg…there it was. Not even as tall as Gin's knee were two sky-ocean blue eyes peeking around his white haori. A small hand clutched tightly to the edge of his clothes, Gin's hands were holding the child behind him.

"He's got a kid!"

"When'd that happen?!"

"Who brings a child to war?!"

"He must have stolen the child, it can't be his!!" The angry yells of the people of Soul Society, who had fout bravely for their lives, roared over my thoughts. So it was what I dreaded; this is the reason for the bad feeling. He knew it would be horribly cruel to kill Gin, no matter his relationship to the child, in frount of her. Now having been exposed Gin loosened his grip. The little girl came out and stood in frount of Gin protectively, tears in her eyes.

"Pwease down't huwt my Daddy." She said in a high childlike voice. "I low him!" She began to cry. Gin pushed the young girl back behind his haori. I looked at him, meeting his eyes. It was as though he were speaking directly into my heart: _Don't hurt her._

"As unfortunate as this is, we must think to protect out own before that of the enemy." Said Captain Commander Yamamoto. "The child could only grow to cause more chaos, being spawned from _him_. She will be executed along with her father." Everyone looked at him surprised; Yamamoto was known for his cruel attitude at times, but to kill a child…

"Captain Commander Yamamoto, I refuse to give an order to kill a child. And none of my men will follow such an order should I give one." Said Soi Fong.

"That is not up to you or your men." Said the Commander. "You are to follow orders, but to settle your nerves I will gladly explain my reasoning to all of you before we proceed." He took a deep breath, letting it out he gazed around at all the angry and dissapointed faces. "The man before you is no ordinary man." He began, speaking slowly and calmly. Gin looked as though his world was collapsing. "Ichimaru Gin, is a demon."

_**So all my long storys start stupidly, but hang in there they get better. Please review; I like constructive critisism. **__****_


	2. Dying Wish

I've heard of demons and it's defiantly not a joke to accuse someone of being one

_**Hey, hey!! Now listen here, these characters…these characters belong to Bleach, see. Now if ya know what's good for ya you'll back away slowly…I'd hate to see that bike come up missing… :) **_

_**Lol!! Just kidding. Read, review, and with my gracious blessing enjoy!! **_

I've heard of demons and it's defiantly not a joke to accuse someone of being one! I know that Captain Commander Yamamoto would never joke about something as serious as this, which is why it's such a shock. Ichimaru Gin, a demon…a demon is exactly the opposite of any soul in Soul Society. They are actually banned from entering Soul Society by law! When a human soul dies and becomes a demon they are sent to another dimension completely separated from all other beings. So how Gin managed to get in…

"Yamamoto-sama, what are you saying?" Said a disbelieving Sasakibe. "You mean that Ichimaru Gin has been a demon all this time, _and has served as a captain_?" He wasn't the only one who had their doubts; everyone was now staring mouth agape at the Captain Commander. Yamamoto ignored Sasakibe's comment and continued as though he were never interrupted.

"Captain Ichimaru was born a demon on September 10th, about three centuries ago." He said in an informant tone. "I, of course, was well aware that he was a demon when I hired him as a captain, but I thought that under the direct supervision of his master-"

"_His MASTER_?!" Shouted Captain Ukitake. He stared open mouthed at Yamamoto; not believing what he'd heard. I was still a little lost in the whole issue: So he knew Gin was a demon. So he became a Captain. But why is it so horrible that he had a…did he say Gin had a _master_?!

"Yes," said Captain Commander Yamamoto. "Ichimaru Gin had a master. More specifically, his master was none other than the man he followed out of Soul Society; Aizen Sousuke." He paused for his words to sink in; everyone stared at Gin in awe. "Aizen raised Gin from the moment he was born to now; the man before you is nothing more than a puppet of evil, trained for nothing but destruction."

"Hold on a second!" I shouted. All eyes turned to me.

"What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for Gin, but what about this child?" I said defiantly; there's no way I'd let them judge this little girl based on what Gin has caused. "She deserves a fair chance at life, don't you think? I mean she hasn't even gotten the chance to learn right from wrong yet, and you're going to kill her for her father's sins?!" Yamamoto thought for a moment. After a while, in which everyone looked from me to Gin to the little girl and back to me again, Captain Yamamoto spoke.

"I see your reasoning Captain Hitsugaya." He said slowly as though afraid of his own words. "I regret not having the nerve nor the guts to kill an innocent child, and so I will leave her health in your hands; do as you will with her." He opened his eyes to stare into my eyes. "However, be warned, she is a demon child and as such will be easily corrupt. You will be responsible for anything she does! Now remove her from harm; let's get on with this execution while it's still light." I walked towards Gin, and as I approached he moved his daughter from behind his back and pushed her to me. The second I took her hand Gin fell. He was pierced through his chest with multiple arrows. He fell to the ground, and the little girl cried.

"Daddy!!" She sobbed. I bent down to take a last glance at the body; I sensed something needed to be said, and my senses were never wrong. Gin was breathing heavily and seemed to be trying to speak. He opened his mouth and I listened closely to his dieing words:

"Captain Hitsugaya, her name is Anna." His eyes were slightly open, and showed nothing but concern for his child. "Please take care of her…as I should have. Teach her the good in life that I was never taught, and the love of a father that I can never be…Please, Captain Hitsugaya…Anna is everything to me, and as my dieing wish, that I know I don't deserve…I wish that you let her know I loved her every day of her life, and…tell her that of all the bad things I've done…she was the one good thing… the one thing I'd never do differently…the one thing I would never regret…please let her know Captain…Hitsugaya…that…that I…love her…" His eyes fell shut and his breathing stopped. Ichimaru Gin is dead. I looked down at the girl; Anna.

"Daddy…" She sobbed. "I wuv you Daddy…" Tears trickling down her face, eyes watery, and her whole tinny little body shaking from her own crying, this child looked…well she looked innocent. She had no idea why her daddy was dead. She had no idea why she wasn't. How could this little angel be forced to feel such pain? What kind of person decided a demon was not considered human, when they can clearly feel human emotions?! No one deserves to have to live with what she just saw; I wonder…

_Did I do the right thing by saving her?_

_**Wew!! I'm finally done! A lot has been happening with college lately, so this was a lot harder to finish than you think. I know it's short, but tell me what you think anyways. I'm always willing to hear the thoughts and feelings of my fans! :) **_


	3. The Mother

It's been three weeks since I took in this little she-demon…literally, and

It's been three weeks since I took in this little she-demon…literally, and Anna is running a muck!!

"Anna sweetie," said Matsumoto soothingly. "Don't play with that. You'll get hurt." Anna proceeded to throw the object at Matsumoto. She ducked and moved toward the child.

Matsumoto's been surprisingly motherly with the little girl. This was different from her usual 'not my job' 'not my problem' attitude. I wonder what's gotten into her. Maybe it's just the fact that Gin was a close friend of hers.

"Captain," said Matsumoto out of breath. "I'm taking Anna to the playground to release some of her energy." She was holding a struggling squealing Anna.

"Ok, just be back before it gets late. You know it's hard to keep track of her in the dark." She nodded and left. Finally I'll be able to get some peace and quiet! So far Anna's chewed the sofa, peed on the rug, ate my paperwork, and shredded every book in my office. She's just like a dog. No, not a puppy, a full grown DOG!

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya." It was Captain Ukitake. It seems safe though; he doesn't have any sweets on him…that I can tell.

"What's wrong Captain Ukitake?" I asked politely. I make sure to show respect with Ukitake and Kyouraku even if they don't want it. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh well, it's just…" he paused and thought out his words carefully. This is a sure sign of bad news. Ukitake hates to give bad news; if it were good news he'd have already said it by now.

"Just spit it out. I'm 2,021 years old; I can handle some bad news every now and then." Ukitake relaxed a little, he took a seat and gave me a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Well, it's more gossip than news actually." Ok, he's got my attention. I like a good gossip just like the next guy.

"Ok, out with it already."

"Well, it concerns your little adopted friend and Matsumoto-san...I think they're really close."

"No intention to be rude Captain Ukitake, but everyone knows that." Ukitake moved closer to the desk and spoke in a whisper.

"Yea, but they're _really _close."

"Yes. I know. I've noticed, thank you." Ukitake stared. "Captain Ukitake, if that's all, I need to get this work done before Matsumoto and Anna come back. So if you'd please-"

"We still don't know who the child's _mother_ is…" Ukitake got up and walked to the door. "Matsumoto's very trustworthy, but I've seen people destroy kingdoms for their children."

"Are you implying that Matsumoto would betray Soul Society?"

"…I think you should keep an eye on that child…" He left.

Just what the heck did all that mean? Obviously Ukitake knew something that he didn't want to voice out loud. So it must be serious. Wait…the _mother_...what if Matsumoto…


End file.
